Littlest Pet Shop (Disney/Pixar film)
Littlest Pet Shop is the upcoming 3D computer-animated adventure fantasy comedy-drama film directed by Peter Sohn (director of The Good Dinosaur) and Pete Docter (director of Inside Out). It was produced by Pixar Animation Studios, Hasbro Studios and Walt Disney Pictures and is distributed by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. The movie will be released in February 2018. Plot Blythe and her pet friends are here on the big-screen for the first time from the creators of Monsters Inc, Inside Out and The Good Dinosaur, in this adventure, Blythe must save her pet friends from the Biskits and unknowingly Josh at New York. Cast *Selena Gomez as Blythe Baxter - The main protagonist. *Bill Hader as Russell Ferguson *Kunal Nayyar as Sunil Nevla *Jesse Eisenburg as Vinnie Terrio *Ariana Grande as Penny-Ling *Elizabeth Daily as Minka Mark *Katy Perry as Zoe Trent *Angelina Jolie as Pepper Clark *Ron Perlman as Fisher Biskit - main antatongist of the film. *Joey King as Whittany Biskit *Leah Remini as Brittany Biskit *Candi Milo as Mrs. Twombly *Billy West as Josh Sharp - Hidden true main antatongist of the film. *Tom Kane as Ramon - Secondary, but former antatongist and a former fashion designer *Anna Kendrick as Buttercream Sunday *Whitney Houston as Sugar Sprinkles *Will Arnett as Roger Baxter *John Ratzenberger as A angry driver Production On December 8, 2015, Hasbro had comfirmed a LPS film. A week later, Hasbro had teamed up with Disney and Pixar to produce a Computer-animated LPS film. MPAA rating This movie received a PG rating for mild thematic elements and some action, making it a seventh Pixar film to do so. Transcript Littlest Pet Shop (Disney/Pixar film)/Transcript TV Spot/Trailer Littlest Pet Shop (Disney/Pixar film)/TV Spots and Trailers Blythe's Outfit She wore the same outfit and hairstyle from "Pump Up the Panda". Trivia *This is the first Hasbro film since Transformers: The Movie and G.I Joe the Movie to get a PG rating. **This is the third animated Hasbro film to do so. **It is also the seventh Pixar film to get a PG rating, after The Incredibles, Up, Brave, Inside Out, The Good Dinosaur and Coco. *First Hasbro film where it is computer-animated. *This is the first film where it is a collaboration of Disney/Pixar and Hasbro. **Strangely, the Hasbro logo is not shown, but is seen in the end of the movie. *Mitzi, Harold, Heidi, Delilah, Ivan and Speedy were mentioned in the film. *In Germany and Japan (translated ブライス), the movie is called Blythe. *It the first Pixar film since 2011's Cars 2 to have original songs. *The Pizza Planet Truck, Bing-Bong, Arlo, Ramsey, Bubbha and Joy made cameos: **The Pizza Planet Truck is seen in the road during the scene where Blythe is driving to New York. **Bing-Bong is seen on a billboard **Arlo, Ramsey and Bubbha is seen as a statue for a dinosaur park. **Joy is seen as a toy *This, along with Toy Story 4 and Ricochet, will mark the first time that Pixar has released 3 films in a same year. *This will contain Sepper, Vinka and Zussell. Promotions *Subway (for the first time ever) has released new Subway bites, and Kibble shakes (Made with cinnamon, sugar, marshmallow, and shake) to promote the movie. *Disney Channel offered the LPS sweepstakes where you can win 25 million dollars and see LPS. *Disney.com released a flash game based off the LPS film. Sequels The movie had spawned 3 sequels: *Littlest Pet Shop 2 *Littlest Pet Shop 3 *Littlest Pet Shop 4 (the final installment) The Good Dinosaur crossover special The special will be released in November 2018 titled Arlo and the LPS Pets. It will air on Disney Channel. TV Series Littlest Pet Shop (Disney/Pixar show) Short The film was originally gonna be released with a The Good Dinosaur short, Arlo's Fruit Problem, but it was announced that Busytown will be released theatrically with this film instead. Reception The film was met with very positive reviews from critics and audiences. The film was also a box-office success, grossing over about $899 million, making it one of the highest-grossing Pixar films. Soundtrack The score is composed by Danny Elfman In addition to her role as Blythe, Selena Gomez will contribute about 3 new songs, other singers will include Katy Perry (voicing Zoe) and Anna Kendrick (voicing Buttercream). Trailer songs *Forget You by Cady Groves Songs *I Love My Pets by Selena Gomez (theme) *Littlest Pet Shop Theme Song by Selena Gomez *The Outside by Selena Gomez *Slow Down by Selena Gomez *Pets by Anna Kendrick *Paw-tastic Song by Katy Perry Category:PG Category:Disney/Pixar Category:Disney films Category:Digital 3D/IMAX 3D Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Computer-animated Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Fantasy Category:Fantasy-Adventure Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Films based on toys Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Pixar Animation Studios Category:Littlest Pet Shop Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Pixar Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Pictures films